Jalousie
by aime78
Summary: Sam et Dean sont maintenant bien plus que des frères , quand un élément perturbateur va s'immicer entre les deux frères.Un Résumer nul mais un OS sympa ! Warning : Wincest et Lemon


Ils étaient dans un de ces restaurant bon marché dans lesquels ils passaient régulièrement entre deux affaires.Dean avait commander deux saucisses accompagner avec un plat typiquement français, la "choucroute" qu'ils lui avaient dit. Sam quand à lui avait opté pour une simple salade et un soda. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bien gros s'il ne mangeait pas, il finirais par tomber au cours d'une chasse !il ne dormais pas beaucoup la nuit depuis qu'il était avec dean, en tant que son "petit ami" et non son frère.

Ils discutaient de l'affaire en cours, un simple esprit selon Dean tandis que Sam penchait plutôt pour un poltergeist, quand leurs plats arrivèrent apportés par un charmant jeune homme, la vingtaine, cheveux court coiffé en brosse, un corps bien fait qu'on pouvait deviner même à travers son uniforme et un sourire à se damner, qui rapellait étrangement celui de dean, à Sam.

Il déposa donc les plats devant eux et reparti non sans avoir adresser un franc sourire à Sam, qui à la grande surprise de Dean, lui rendit volontiers. Dean ne dit rien essaya de se contenir mais son visage était tellement crispé et tendu qu'on aurait dit qu'il luttais pour ne pas exploser d'une minutes à l'autre. Ils mangèrent donc dans un silence quasi religieux, sam ne disait rien mais il connaissait mieux que quiconque, voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait le petit creux qui s'était former un peu en dessous de ses joues lui disait que dean serrait fortement les dents pour s'empêcher de parler et sans doute de dire des choses qu'il regretterais sans doute par la suite mais qu'il dirais quand même...

La seule et unique foi où il avait vu son frère se mettre dans cet état c'était, avant qu'il ne soit ensemble, quand il l'avait surpris dans un lit avec une femme... Dean était parti au bar pour " draguer et conclure" selon ses propre mots et lui avait décidé d'aller boire un verre avec un amie de longue date qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Ensuite c'est le coup classique, il avait un peu (beaucoup) trop bu ce soir, il était malheureux à cause de sa relation, inexistante, avec son frère, convaincu qu'il n' éprouvait rien pour lui, et il avait à côté de lui cette sublime, magnifique fille, enfin peut être pas sublime mais vous savez l'alcool !, il s'était convaincu qu'il ne faisait rien de mal après tout, il était avec une amie adulte et consentante, bien plus consentante que lui ça c'était sûr!, et il la ramena dans son motel qui était bien plus près que la maison de son amie...

Il avait oublier un facteur essentiel de l'équation, dean et lui faisait chambre commune ! mais comme il était certain qu'il ne rentrerais pas avant demain, l'alcool aidant, il se retrouva torse nu entre les mains de Ashley, puisque qu'elle s'appelle ainsi, qui s'attaquait déjà aux boutons de son jean qui soudain la porte s'ouvrir sur Dean. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que son frère venait d'entrer dans la chambre, c'est seulement quand il entendit un claquement violent de la porte que son esprit embuer par l'alcool émergea et décida que la chose à faire était de lui courir après, à moitié nu.

Boom !! Et merde ! Sam venait de se ramasser la tête la première sur le sol étant donné que son pantalon était à demi baissé, mal grès le choc de la chute il se releva aussi vite qu'il était tomber et sans prendre le temps de mettre autre chose sur lui que son jean qu'il avait remonter précipitamment avant de se précipité à la poursuite de son frère.Il n'était pas très loin comme il l'avait prévu, dean était à moitié assit sur le capot de son Impala adorée, les yeux dans le vague et une cigarettes à la main ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, autrement dit quand il pourrait trucider quelqu'un tant il est énervé.

Sam s'approcha timidement de la voiture, ne sachant pas vraiment dean s'était emporter comme cela. Enfin il ne s'était pas vraiment emporter, il s'était enfui et c'était plus inquiétant encore ! Mais après tout, c'était quand même lui qui lui répétait à longueur de journée qu'il faut s'amuser dans la vie et que ce n'est pas parce que on veut sauver le monde qu'il faut refuser de se faire plaisir ! Il n'y comprenait plus rien la fin ! Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètre de dean, qui avait resserrer les poings entre temps invitant Sam à ne pas trop s'approcher sous réserve de se recevoir un crochet du droit en plein visage, mais Sam n'en tiens pas compte et continuais à s'avancer lentement jusqu'à arrivé tout près de dean et pouvoir s'asseoir à ses côté.

- Dean... essaya timidement Sam ne sachant pas trop dire en fin de compte, Pourquoi t'a réagit comme ça ? tu devait aller chercher de la "compagnie" dans ce bar je-ne-sais-plus-où. Tu dit toujours qu'il faut me décoincé ! Bah voilà !! tu devrait être fier de ton frangin, il est sur les trace de son grand frère coureur de jupon et briseur de coeur, pas que ceux des femmes d'ailleurs...

- Mais tu est saoul ! espèce d'idiot, on est sur une affaire je te ferais dire ! et après c'est moi l'irresponsable de la famille ?! aller viens on rentre et je vais te faire un cocktail maison pour te désaouler d'ici demain.

Le lendemain matin, sam eut comme prévu un énorme mal de crâne mais grâce à la potion magique de dean et une bonne douche froide, il retrouva son pepps en une heure à peine et aurait voulu poser certaines questions à dean à propos de son comportement étrange d'hier mais dean le pris de court et lui posa une question qui le laissa sans voix :

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire hier par " pas que ceux des femmes d'ailleurs" ? Je ne drague pas de mecs! alors à qui tu fait allusion ?

Sam se senti lentement mais inexorablement rougir à cette question qui ne lui laissais pas d'autres options possible que de dire la vérité a son frère, toute la vérité ! Mais quel idiot il avait été à boire comme un trou pour qu'ensuite, sa bouche laisse échapper ce genre de phrase qui pouvait prêter à ce genre de question plus que gênante.

- Euh..écoute dean, je sais bien que tu ne vas pas accepter ce que je vais te dire, qui le pourrait d'ailleurs, je partirais tout de suite ensuite t'avoir dit ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure... Le coeur dont je parlais, c'est...c'est...c'est le mien ! Je t'aime Dean !! lâcha t-il comme une bombe, les yeux baissé.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une droite ou même des insultes, rien ne vient... Il n'y avait que le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis la "révélation" de ses vrais sentiments et c'était encore pire que des coups pour Sam. Alors, il entreprit de partir, s'enfuir encore de ce frère qui ne serait jamais rien d'autre pour lui, il en était certain. Mais alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignet de la porte, une main sur son bras l'en empêcha et l'attira à elle. Il se retrouva face à face avec dean, leurs visage à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre et son aîné fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crut possible : il lui mit une claque avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres et de les dévorer comme un affamé. Sam étant trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit de plus se laissa aller, savourant chaque instant, incertain de la suite des évènements avec Dean.

Mais ce dernier ne comptais certainement en rester là car déjà ses mains s'étaient faufilées sous la chemise de sam et avait entreprit de découvrir chaque parcelle du torse de Sam qui déjà n'en pouvait plus et avait l'impression d'être brûler à vif à chaque endroit que dean explorait de ses mains. Pour plus de confort , dean avait fait s'allonger Sam sur son lit et se retrouvait maintenant en position dominante au dessus de Sam. Il débarrassas Sam d'une chemise qui ne servirais pas pour la suite des évènements. Il put enfin toucher ce corps comme il le souhaitais, comme il en rêvait la nuit. Il retourna embrasser à en perdre haleine sammy, qui n'était pas rester passif, bien au contraire. Il avait débarrassé dean de son tee shirt et avait entreprit de caresser chaque parcelle de peau du dos de dean.

Dean quitta les lèvres de sam qui grogna de frustration mais bientôt gémit de plaisir quand Dean plaça lesdites lèvres dans son cou pour ensuite descendre plus bas s'attaquer aux boutons de chair qu'il nota extrêmement sensible à ses attaques répétées avant de descendre encore un peu plus bas traçant les contours de ses abdominaux si bien dessiner, qui le rendait fou. Une fois que les abdominaux eurent était suffisamment torturé au goût de dean, il descendit toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver a la bosse qui déformait le jean de sammy, il entra une main à l'intérieur et là, sam crû mourir de plaisir mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentit quand dean commença à bouger, trop lentement à son goût, sa main. Il n'en pouvait plus ! il avait l'impression de mourir à chaque va et vient de dean et, la sensation s'accrue quand dean se pencha pour l'embrasser fougueusement, si bien qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra dans la main de dean. Sam allait se laisser tomber dans un sommeil réparateur quand il se rendit compte que son aîné, lui, avait toujours une bosse qui déformait son propre pantalon.

Il se mit en tête d'y remédier et pour cela il inversa habilement les positions et se retrouva au dessus de dean qui déconcerter de ce retournement de situation se laissa faire. Sam se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement avant d'attraper le lobe de l'oreille de son aîné qui gémit avant de pousser un soupir de frustration quand il arrêta ses caresses, mais sam été déjà affairé à déboutonné le pantalon de dean, qui déjà sentais qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir pour longtemps si sam continuait de torturé son cou aussi habilement. Sam laissa un beau susson rond dans le cou de dean comme pour avertir les hypothétiques femmes qui approcherait son frère qu'il était déjà pris et pour longtemps. Une fois qu'il eut réussi a enlever le pantalon de dean, il glissa une main dans son boxer et frôla du doigt l'envie de son frère qui ne put retenir un cri de surprise ou de plaisir, il n'en savait plus rien à vrai dire !!

- Bordel de... Oh mon dieu !

Il n'avait pas put retenir ces suppliques quand sam avait commencer à bouger sa main sur lui. Tous ses sens étaient en action, il avait l'impression que sam était partout sur lui : ses mains sur lui, sa bouche sur torse jouant avec ses abdominaux, quand tout à coup il ne put se retenir et se libéra à son tour dans la main de sam, qui vint s'allonger à ses côtés après avoir nettoyer les traces de leurs ébats. Dean se lova contre le torse de sam, l'enlaçant de façon qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir durant la nuit, enfin la journée.

En se réveillant trois heures plus tard, sam découvrit dean en train de le regarder amoureusement et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, baiser que dean lui rendit volontiers.Sam se força à rompre le baiser. Ils fallaient qu'ils parlent, maintenant sinon il n'aurait plus la force de le faire plus tard.

-Dean, il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi veut tu qu'on parle, sammy ?

- De ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, enfin ce qui s'est passer il y a quelques heures.

- Quoi ? tu regrette déjà ?

- Pourquoi ? tu regrette toi ? lança sam, plein d'espoir.

- Pas le moins du monde, je t'aime Sam, souffla t-il contre les lèvres de ce dernier.

S'en fut trop pour sam qui l'embrassa de nouveau...

Sam revint au présent quand le serveur revint pour débarrasser leur table, lui qui était perdu dans ces pensées n'avait quasiment rien mangé. Penser ou Manger, il a choisi ! Surtout si les pensées en question traitent de Dean ! Sa main effleura celle du serveur quand il voulut l'aider à débarrasser la table et il senti la chair de poule l'envahir sous le regard courroucé de dean qui s'accentua quand le serveur osa faire un clin d'œil des plus explicite à sam ignorant le regard haineux que dean lui envoyait.

- Dean ! viens on y va ! viens ! répéta sam quand il vu que dean n'avait pas lâcher du regard le serveur.

Une fois à l'extérieur, sam voulut s'expliquer avec dean :

-Dean! mais qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin ! si je t'avais laisser dans ce resto tu l'aurais descendu sur place ! qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Il ne s'attira qu'un regard coléreux de la part de dean :

-Non mais t'a vu comment il te matais ! et ces sourires doucereux, il te draguait ouvertement et toi tu répondait !! et après c'est moi qui ait un problème !!

Dean s'était attendu à une réponse cinglante de la part de Sam mais il n'eut droit qu'à un mystérieux sourire indéchiffrable qui s'afficha sur le visage de sam.

-Quoi ? finit-il par dire voyant que Sam ne comptais pas lu expliquer la raison de ce mystérieux sourire.

- Tu est jaloux... finit-il par dire, son sourire s'agrandissant de secondes en secondes.

- Pfff ! moi jaloux ! n'importe quoi. Et de ce gringalet que je bat avec une seule main ? vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Mais oui, tu est jaloux ! la façon dont tu...

Dean fini par capituler et l'attira à lui pour un baiser langoureux qui le fit taire définitivement...


End file.
